<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Cares. by AdGoesBrrr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660794">He Cares.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdGoesBrrr/pseuds/AdGoesBrrr'>AdGoesBrrr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Blood and Injury, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdGoesBrrr/pseuds/AdGoesBrrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno always seems cold. He never lets shows his emotions in front of his brothers and always watches silently from the shadows. </p><p>But Phil knows, that he cares much more than what the others thinks.<br/>First fic, feedbacks appreciated!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>platonic only</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Cares.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil found him when he was 8. </p><p>It was just a normal weekend. He would usually go on strolls through the woods, enjoying the fresh air after a long week of work. He only brought some steak, a fishing rod and of course, an enchanted diamond sword, just in case there were some mobs. </p><p>He went to the river near the middle of the woods. He liked the place, it was calm and the scenery is just breathtaking. But what he didn’t expect was there to be screams in the woods. </p><p>Of course, his first instinct is to find the owner of the voice. Travelers come to the woods often, they might have just stumbled upon some zombies. Phil could handle them. He had a lot of experience fighting mobs after all. </p><p>But what he saw surprised him. There was a child with pink hair, fighting what he saw was 5 zombies and 3 skeletons. The boy only had a stone sword. Phil could tell he was struggling to defeat the mobs by the bruises on his skin. He didn’t hesitate to unsheathe his sword and start slashing at the mobs. It didn’t take a minute before he was finished with them. With a soft smile on his face, he held out a hand to help the boy, who was on the ground looking surprised. </p><p>The boy told him that his name was Techno. It was a weird name, for sure, but Phil didn’t question it. He offered Techno to come to his home so he could tend to his wounds. The boy accepted with a small smile. </p><p>Even when they were at Phil’s home, he could tell the boy was stressed. He was always on guard, and his face always looked serious. He always fiddled with his stone sword too. But Phil never questioned it. He just continued tending to his wounds. After that, he cooked him dinner and gave him a small room to sleep in. He gave him his privacy and left to sleep. </p><p>The next morning, he was surprised to see Techno gone. Well, he shouldn’t be really, the boy had all the rights to leave. But it was early in the morning, most of the mobs are not gone yet. He decided to not mind it, doing his normal routines. By the evening, the boy came back. He didn’t have wounds on his body, which Phil was relieved to see. </p><p>This routine happened everyday. Techno would leave at dawn, without any trace and come back later in the evening. Phil never questioned it, he doesn’t want the boy to be scared of him. He knew this paid off when Techno started slowly telling him about his past. About how he was from a nearby orphanage, and how he was being bullied a lot there, so he left for good, only taking some clothes and a stone sword that was given to him by a friend before the friend got adopted. Phil always listened to the boy’s stories with full attention. He liked hearing them more than he would admit. </p><p>He was only 10 years old. Techno came back early this time, but he brought someone with him. The male looked younger than Techno, and had curly brown hair. He introduced himself as Wilbur, and Phil welcomed him with open arms. </p><p>Unlike Techno, who likes to go out and keep things to himself, Wilbur liked to stay inside and help Phil out. He would always tell Phil about him and Techno, how they were best buds and how much he convinced him to let him join him leave the orphanage. This got to Techno’s nerves, however, and he wasn’t very happy with it. They usually got into a lot of fights. Often times, Phil had to stop them before it became worse. </p><p>He may not look like it, but Techno cared a lot about Wilbur. After every fight, Techno would always vent to Phil and told him about how he was being stupid. He was scared of losing Wilbur. Every time Wilbur got hurt, he could see Techno’s worried eyes, eyeing them as Phil tended to his wounds. Although Techno never says it, he knows he cares about Wilbur a lot and would do anything to keep him safe. </p><p>What he didn’t know was that Techno would bring another person to the house. The young blonde boy was loud. Very, very loud. One thing that Phil knew was that Techno hated loudness. He prefers quiet, secluded places. So why was this boy, who called himself “Tommy, the Alpha Male” here?</p><p>Tommy was always shouting. Because of this, Techno and Wilbur would usually bully him. Which got some funny responses out of him, including a string of cusses. Phil doesn’t know how the kid knew that many cusses. But he did. And because of that, Techno would mock him, making sarcastic comments about him. </p><p>He may not look like it, but Techno cared a lot about Tommy. Phil saw the happy face on him when Tommy came home with a friend. He saw Techno’s small grin whenever Tommy did something. He could also see the worried and angered look on his face when Tommy came home injured. Techno was scared of losing Tommy. Phil knew that. </p><p>Wilbur would always say that Techno was cold. Tommy would always say that Techno was rude. But deep down, they all knew that he cared for all of them and would do anything for them. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Feedback and kudos much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>